


Asses my Ass

by Sarabellum93



Series: A Thorough Examination [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Zexion & Demyx had sex in Axel's doctor's office, & Riku got stuck with the consequence of the prank. He & Sora are inspired by the sex-prank wars & use the inspiration they received while Zexion & Axel continue their revenge.





	Asses my Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is supposed to be read AFTER DOCTOR'S ORDER'S, so please read that first so that this story can make sense! Before you read Doctor's orders, if you haven't already, please read A Thorough Examination. Thank you, and enjoy!

"Hey Riku, how was your day off yesterday?" Axel asked as he and Riku entered the building in which they practiced.

"It was alright. How was your day?" Riku asked for formalities sake.

"Oh I had a great time." Axel winked, leaving Riku to wonder with a frightened curiosity.

"Do I want to know?" Riku asked, regretting it soon after.

"Let's just say that I might have had some…fun…in Zexion's office with someone special." Axel winked as Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have asked." Riku shook his head.

"Crap, I forgot my laptop in my car! Riku, think you can unlock my office for me while I go run down and get my stuff?" Axel asked, so Riku nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks! Be right back!" Axel handed Riku his key and ran off, back to the elevator.

Riku shook his head, went into Axel's office, and turned on the lights. He waited patiently for Axel to return, skimming around the room in boredom. He was anxious for his boyfriend to stop by and visit like he had promised.

"Riku? What are you doing in Axel's office?" Zexion stopped his walk down the hall to ask.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Axel to get his laptop from his car. He has a document that he needed to give me that is saved on it." Riku explained.

"I see." Zexion said as Axel returned in his office with his laptop.

"Got it! Ok, let me print it out for you." Axel hooked up his laptop to the printer and began the process.

"Axel, a patient left gum on the bottom of that chair. You should remove it, it's completely unsanitary." Zexion remarked.

"Riku, can you remove it? I'm busy." Axel said as he uploaded his document.

"Fine." Riku sighed, reaching into the box of gloves to pull one out.

"Wait, no!" Zexion shouted as Riku plunged his hand inside the glove.

"Wha….what the fuck am I touching?" Riku pulled his hand out, his eyes wide.

"Ewww, what is it?" Axel scrunched his nose.

"Zexion? What the fuck is on my hand?" Riku asked, his heart racing with anger.

"I, uh," Zexion stammered.

"Dude," Axel sniffed. "It's cum!"

"AH!" Riku shook his hand violently to shake the thick liquid off.

"In the sink!" Axel pushed Riku towards the sink, watching as the silverrete washed his hand with scolding hot water.

"Eww, eww, eww, ehh-hehhhh!" Riku whined as he scrubbed his hand thoroughly.

"Hahahaha, oh man, that is great! You had your boyfriend come in a glove as a trap, didn't you?" Axel slapped his knee as he asked Zexion.

"Riku, I'm so sorry, I, it was for Axel."

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Seriously, have sex in your bedroom!" Riku yelled as he ran out of Axel's room and ran into his own office.

"Wait! The document!" Axel called after Riku.

"Fax it!" Riku shouted as he slammed his office door.

"Hello Riku." Sora walked into his boyfriend's office.

"Hey." Riku sighed, still upset about the glove.

"What's wrong Ku?" Sora sat down by Riku.

"I, I don't know if you want to know." Riku shook his head.

"You can tell me anything." Sora smiled.

"I dipped my hand in a glove full of semen." Riku hung his head in shame.

"Um, how, wha, why?" Sora didn't know which question he wanted to really ask.

"It was Zexion's way to get back at Axel for having sex in his office, but I was the one who used the glove, so I got pranked." Riku sighed.

"Sex in the office?" Sora asked in disguit.

"I know right? I mean, can you imagine us doing it here? Why? We have a bed and a couch and a shower,"

"And a washer." Sora blushed as Riku cleared his throat in nerves.

"Exactly."

Sora giggled. "Sex in an office, how sad?" Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, I mean, that's just so over-rated." Riku nodded.

"Totally." Sora sighed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sora asked, biting his lip.

"Whatever you want to do." Riku shrugged.

"Maybe we could, I don't know," Sora looked away.

"Could what?" Riku wanted a direct answer.

"Well if everyone is having sex in their offices, why not us?" Sora shyly asked.

"You raise a good point." Riku admitted nervously.

"You think so?" Sora asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Riku stood up and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, stealing his lips with a soft and gentle kiss.

"Riku, be gentle, ok?" Sora asked, his body already trembling in anticipation for what awaited him.

"Of course." Riku smiled, kissed Sora's cheek, and helped him undress. Once both were naked, Riku locked his office door for safety measures and sat in his chair.

"The walls aren't thin, are they?" Sora asked, shivering in the cold air that struck his bare skin.

"No, we'll be fine." Riku said as he helped Sora sit in his lap, facing each other. The two made out, lips sucking and pressing as tongues danced fluidly from mouth to mouth.

"Riku? Riku my penis is cold." Sora shook in Riku's lap.

"Haha, nice excuse. I like it. Original." Riku smirked as he took Sora's dick and pumped it steadily.

"Eh, eh, heh." Sora whimpered as his thighs went numb.

"Yeah, you like that Sora? You like it when I pull up like this?" Riku tugged high on Sora's dick.

"Ahhya!" Sora whined as his breathing sped up.

"God now I'm hard too." Riku held his erection up against Sora's rubbing them together as he simultaneously pumped them.

"Riku, I want you in me," Sora begged as he placed his hands on Riku's shoulders to stabilize himself.

"Alright, come on, up on my cock." Riku lifted Sora up off his lap.

"Slowly, ok?" Sora asked as he turned around and watched as Riku's dick disappeared inside him.

"Oh wow, mmm, so full." Riku exhaled loudly as he felt Sora's muscles tighten around his length.

"Riku, ah, you're so thick. It's stretching me." Sora gasped, feeling his body adjust to the cock inside him.

"Come on, oh yeah, mmm, faster." Riku bucked his hips up into Sora, licking the perk nipples in his face as he squeezed Sora's ass.

"Ah! Oooh." Sora clenched his ass, giving himself a hand job as he rode Riku.

"Fuck I want to come." Riku panted, using his well-toned abs to thrust up into Sora.

"Come, come in me, please?" Sora begged as he pumped himself even faster.

"Ah, gia, Sora!" Riku shouted as he released up inside his boyfriend.

"Ehhh, Rikuuu!" Sora felt Riku's cock slide out of him as he came onto his chest.

"Mm, so hot." Riku exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

"Riku, I'm tired." Sora gulped, touching himself as he tried to snuggle into Riku's chest.

"Well if we clean up soon then maybe I can just leave early. I'm sure Zexion owes me anyway." Riku smirked as he licked Sora's neck.

"Ah, emph." Sora moaned as his shuddered breath tickled Riku's chest.

"Come on baby, let's clean up so we can continue this at home."

"Think we can do it on the washer?" Sora asked with a blush as he got off of Riku's lap.

"What is it with you and washer sex?" Riku raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I like how it vibrates." Sora shrugged nervously.

"You're so weird babe." Riku and Sora wiped up any evidence that they left behind, dressed, and got ready to go back home.

"Oh Riku, look, I'm sorry about the glove." Zexion caught Riku on his way out.

Riku shook his head. "It's alright."

"It would have been funny if Axel got the prank." Sora jumped in with a laugh.

"Yes, it would have. Perhaps I will have to try it again." Zexion's cheek turned a bright red.

"Yeah, just text me in advance next time, will ya?" Riku shook his head.

"I will; again, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It inspired us." Sora winked elusively before he ran off for the elevator.

"Inspired you?" Zexion raised a suspicious eyebrow as he glared at Riku.

"Uh, well, um, what he meant is, uh, Sora! Hold the elevator!" Riku dashed off as Zexion shook his head.

"HE what?" Demyx laughed once Zexion told him the story of what happened to the glove over lunch that afternoon.

"Poor Riku. I was so humiliated." Zexion shook his head.

"Cheer up babe, we helped Sora and Riku get it on, which must be hard cause they don't look like the couple who does that stuff often." Demyx giggled.

"Demyx! We're in a restaurant." Zexion looked around nervously.

"Just saying." Demyx shrugged.

"I just can't believe that Axel didn't get his punishment." Zexion grumbled.

"You know what that means?" Demyx leaned forward across the table.

"Uh, no?" Zexion guessed.

"It means that we have to go back to his office now so we can give him what he deserves."

"Are you serious?" Zexion asked in shock.

"Of course I am. Come on, I'm already picturing you naked and am getting hard." Demyx blushed.

"Oh god." Zexion stood up from the table and bolted for the exit while Demyx left the payment and followed after.

"This is going to be so much fun." Demyx bounced in the driver's seat as they rushed back to Axel's office.

"I hope that he took the day off like he said he was going to. He should have left soon after we did." Zexion's nerves increased.

"If not, then that'll make for the perfect revenge." Demyx's eyes widened with excitement as they broke into Axel's office.

"Well let's avoid that method of revenge if we can." Zexion shivered with a rush of nervousness.

"Do you think Axel will notice if we use some of his instruments as toys?" Demyx asked as he picked up a stethoscope.

"Absolutely not! We aren't going to use his personal possessions." Zexion had boundaries.

"Like his glove?" Demyx smirked.

"Those are disposable and valueless." Zexion reasoned.

"Well what else can we do?" Demyx scratched his mulleted Mohawk.

"Hmm, perhaps we can," Zexion put a finger to his chin.

"I got it!" Demyx snapped. "Come here."

"Okay?" Zexion moved cautiously over to his eager boyfriend, who picked him up and placed him on the copier. "Demyx! It's cold." Zexion shivered as his bare ass made contact with the scanner.

"Say cheese baby." Demyx made a copy of Zexion's ass and placed it on the lighted board, used for X-ray results.

"What are you going to do with it?" Zexion asked as Demyx got a marker.

"I'm going to leave a message. 'Dear Axel, Demyx fucked me so hard in this room, I think he broke my ass. Please use your medical license to assess my ass, signed, Zexion.' There, perfect." Demyx left a heart on the paper as Zexion shook his head.

"You are so creative."

"I try." Demyx smiled.

"So, can we still, you know, do it?" Zexion covered up his parts.

"You don't have to ask." Demyx stripped of his shirt as he stood in front of the copier, making out with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Sure thing Rox," Demyx and Zexion paused as they heard keys in the lock and a voice they recognized to be Axel's.

"Um," Demyx gulped as Axel stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

"Oh come on!" Axel covered his eyes once the shock wore off.

"It was Demyx's idea!" Zexion covered himself with his hands.

"Just go in your own damn office." Axel shook his head as Roxas hid behind him.

"Run, run away!" Demyx sprinted with Zexion's hand in his, off to Zexion's office.

"God damn." Axel sighed as he slammed his door.

"Look, they left a note." Roxas pointed to Axel's wall.

"Oh shit." Axel took the paper off the wall and read it out loud. "'Asses my ass' my ass!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I had people requesting that I write Axel's reaction from Doctor's Orders, so here it is! I honestly didn't spend more than 2 hours on this, so I apologize for any errors. I'm really trying to limit myself to no more than 4 main big stories right now, so I just wanted to get this out of the way. I hope you liked it!  
> Heart, Sarabellum


End file.
